Pa Grape's VeggieTales on TV Quotes
Here are all the quotes Pa Grape said at the end of the VeggieTales on TV intro. Quotes The Asparagus of LaMancha Pa Grape: What's your sweater gotta do with anything? (Archibald gives Pa a shocked look) Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Pa: Isn't it warm wearing that sweater? Archibald: It's a loose knit. Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Pa: Think I can get one of those in chartreuse? (Archibald shakes head) Lyle the Kindly Viking Pa: Where can I get a sweater like that? (Archibald gives Pa a shocked look) Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly Pa: I can't wear sweaters. Too itchy. Archibald: Try wearing a shirt underneath. Pa: That's a good idea. Bully Trouble Pa: Is that from Lands' End? Archibald: L.L. Bean. Pa: Oh. Right. Sumo of the Opera Pa: Do you ever own anything flannel? Archibald: Of course not. Pa: Didn't think so. Babysitter in DeNile and The Story of Flibber-o-loo Pa: I'm allergic to wool. Archibald: Really? (Goes closer to Pa) Pa: All grapes are. Betcha didn't know that. Duke and the Great Pie War Pa: My mother gave me a sweater once. Had an elk on the front. Archibald: Must've been lovely. King George and the Ducky Pa: Do you ever take that thing off? Archibald: Never, I love it. Pa: Yeesh. Madame Blueberry Pa: Your grandmother knit that for you? Archibald: Yes. She did. Pa: Nice. A Snoodle's Tale Pa: You know, I look pretty good in overalls. Archibald: I'm sure you do. Dave and the Giant Pickle Pa: Can you put that thing in the washer? Archibald: No. Dry clean only. The Ballad of Little Joe Archibald: I know you're going to make some remark about my sweater, so don't even bother! Pa: I would never. I just wanted to know if that sweater came by itself or if they threw it in when you bought the bowtie. Rack, Shack & Benny Pa: You think that sweater comes in extra short and squatty? (Mr. Lunt smiles) Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Pa: (puts on a yellow hat) Now maybe next time they'll mention ME in the song! Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Pa: When's that sweater gonna be finished? Archibald: Whatever do you mean? It is finished. Pa: Whoever knitted it forgot to have arms. The Toy That Saved Christmas Pa: Hey Archie, how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Archibald: Depending on age and size, about a quart and a half. Pa: That sounds about right. Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Pa: Is that sweater itchy? Archibald: No. Pa: When it shrinks, I call dibs. (Mr. Lunt nods head) Gideon: Tuba Warrior Pa: You know, I think that's on backwards. Archibald: Why, I believe it is! Pa: Nice. The Gourds Must Be Crazy Pa: My mother gave me a sweater once. Had an elk on the front. Archibald: Must've been lovely. Moe and the Big Exit Part 1 Pa: You know, I used to have socks that color. Archibald: I'm sure you did. Moe and the Big Exit Part 2 Pa: You think I could borrow that sweater sometime? Archibald: Uh, no. Family heirloom! Josh and the Big Wall! Pa: I'll give you a nickel if you bark like a dog. Archibald: Never. Meow! Pa: Yeesh. An Easter Carol Part 1 Pa: You know, a sweater with stripes would make you look taller. An Easter Carol Part 2 Pa: You'll lend me that sweater to let me stand in front next time. (Archibald shakes head) Category:Transcripts Category:Running gags